clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Polling Stations
The Polling Stations, where penguins vote for a certain item are located at Floor 11, Dorkugal, in Phi Island. There are only one chain of stations and that's it. They are voting for something... like a "featured" thingy, but it's always jammed. The message bar frequently breaks down and unabled anyone from knowing that the polling bar was open that day (it usually breaks on the voting day). Researchers from the Antarctic University has discovered that more than twelve million penguins, including 8 million who travelled overseas, voted daily. Earlier Generations Introduction Well, if there's sub-sections in a section and YOU think that the section is divided into sub-sections and the section has no words, YOU'RE WRONG! Anyway, these polling stations have been passed down by generations, since it's one of a kind in the whole contienent. Older polling stations were in existance from 1950-1958, 1963-1968 and from 1971-1995 Dusseldorf The most popular ballot station used to be in the Ice Kingdom of Olde Antarctica. The ballot station was unlike the current one as it had a name for it; Dusseldorf. Dusseldorf attracted more than twenty thousand penguins daily. In 1958, it closed down after popularity decreased by the thousands. Whatchapoll Watchapoll was the preceedor of Dusseldorf in 1963, and these ballot stations were located over the whole contienent unlike other generations. The name Whatchapoll is made up of three syllables: What-Cha-Poll. It attracted more voters than Dusseldorf for it's neon signs above it. Watchapoll collapsed after buissness bankrupted since the incident in the very same year. 1968 Whatchapoll Incident ''Time stated here is all in Penguin Standard Time. On March 23, 1968, 4:38 in the afternoon, Whatchapoll stations located in the Geek Empire and the Fire Kingdom exploded simulatiously. This turned out to be bombs planted by maniacs who believed that any type of ballot is "non-socialist" and "freedom". These maniacs had placed bombs twenty-five hours prior to the incident. A quarter of an hour before the bomb exploded (15 minutes; at 4:23 PM), in the first Fire Kingdom branch, a fellow voter discovered a bomb disguised as a lamp inside the balloting station. He immediately screamed "FIRE WILL EXPLORDE OUT OF LAMP OF BALLOTS IN A QUARTER'S TIME!". Everybody started running for their lives. They also contacted the other branches to see if they had a bomb in there too. Soon all fifteen to-be-bombed branches were evacuated. The bombs were hidden in the outskirts of the coast by boat. Barriers were placed to block ships from entering the danger zone. Eight minutes before the bombs exploded, in the Geek Empire branch, seventeen geeks were queing up for the ballots when one shouted "', or wiki-markup code for "Bomb Behind Ballots-Run!" As the polling stations were near the palace, they carried it to a remote area and ran off at 4:36 PM. No one was hurt, except for one who accidentally scratched his flipper against the pencil twelve hours before the incident took place. Old United Nations Polling Stations Decades before "The Big Three" founded the United Nations, currently UnitedTerra, the chief leader in the country annouced that polling stations will be built in neighbourhoods to collect information about the locals. They were built by 1971 and continued to serve until the volcano erupted. Meanwhile, other penguins had their own ideas... Operations This is a charitable programme; the more voters, the more money charity will receive. Category:Items Category:Places